hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukushi Makino (anime)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. She was the daughter of Chieko and Taikichi, and the elder sister of Susumu. In her second year of high school, she became acquainted with the F4. She initially developed feelings for Rui Hanazawa, but later fell for Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography Early life Tsukushi was the first child of Chieko and Taikichi, a normal, middle class couple. She had a younger brother named Susumu. In junior high, she became best friends with Yuki Matsuoka, with whom she later got a part-time job.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers High school She was pressured by her mother into enrolling Eitoku Academy, a school typically attended by wealthy students. Tsukushi later regretted not going to a regular high school.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers At Eitoku, Tsukushi felt like a fish out of water and gradually began to dislike the school's environment, namely the F4's control over her classmates. She resolved to "keep a low profile" in order to avoid being bullied and began counting the days to graduation. Tsukushi only made one friend, Makiko Endo, who was in the same class as her. Meeting the F4 leader Tsukasa]] Tsukushi first interacted with the F4, when Makiko slipped down the stairs and landed on Tsukasa Domyoji. She asked him to forgive Makiko. He then insulted their friendship, which angered Tsukushi. She yelled at the F4, accusing them of acting like "big shots." Tsukushi regretted her outburst, but later realized she hated her own passive behavior. The next day, she received a red card in her locker. Her classmates then began bullying her by throwing eggs at her and hiding her desk. Tsukushi took out her frustrations by yelling at a nearby emergency exit, where she met Rui Hanazawa. He seemed kind of callous, saying "I have no interest in other people." Later that afternoon, a group of guys attempted to assault Tsukushi. Rui happened to pass by and forced them to leave her alone. The next morning, Tsukushi confronted Tsukasa by kicking him. She then declared war on him. The following day, the others students began saying "good morning" to Tsukushi as a game. She was irritated at first but forgave them. Tsukushi then went looking for Rui and found him in the courtyard. She thanked him for saving her and said she hoped to see him at the emergency exit again. He told her he would not go there again. After school, Tsukushi was kidnapped by Tsukasa's goons. She was brought to his house and given a makeover. He made her an offer for her to "hang out" with him. She outright rejected his offer and stormed out. The next day, a rumor about Tsukushi being a delinquent in middle school and having a child written on her classroom's chalkboard. She suspected Tsukasa was behind it and confronted him. When she returned, Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara were wiping away the words. The three then invited her to a party.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers At the party, the three girls embarrassed Tsukushi and revealed that they had written the rumor earlier. Tsukushi got her revenge by announcing the girls true intentions to the whole party. The next day, she found Rui at the emergency exit despite him saying he would not go there. He was a lot nicer than usual. Later, the three girls confronted Tsukushi. They told her about Rui's first love Shizuka Todo, causing her great distress. Tsukasa then interrupted and forced the girls to leave her alone. He reached his hand towards her, but she refused it. She ran off and happened by Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka, whom told her more about Shizuka. That night, Tsukushi ran into Rui kissing a poster of Shizuka. He asked her whether she liked him and then kissed her on the cheek. Tsukushi was left annoyed, realizing he was only "playing with her."Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers Shizuka's return ]] The next day, Tsukushi watched Rui greet Shizuka from a distance. After seeing her in person, Tsukushi was convinced that Shizuka was "way out of her league." She resolved to stay away from the F4 and return to her old life in order to avoid being hurt any further. The next morning, Tsukushi braided her hair into pigtails without thinking. When she arrived at school, she ignored Tsukasa's teasing. She then ran into Kazuya Aoike, an old friend from elementary school. Tsukushi was reluctant at first to continue the friendship since she was still a pariah at Eitoku. However, she was unable to say no to his pleadings. Kazuya later received a red card from Tsukasa. Tsukushi confronted him and he claimed it was her fault. When he slapped her, Tsukushi punched him in response. She then set off to protect Kazuya from the bullies. Tsukushi and Kazuya were chased into the university cafeteria, where she was picked up Rui. He demanded that they leave her alone. His interference angered Tsukasa, who ended their friendship when Rui refused to back down. Once they left, Shizuka took Tsukushi into the girls room and helped her clean up. Shizuka speculated if Rui liked Tsukushi, whom strongly denied it. Afterwards, Tsukushi thanked Rui before being approached by Kazuya. He asked her to go to Atami for summer vacation, shortly before passing out from a fever brought on by stress. The next day, Tsukushi was allowed to stay home due to her high fever. Later the same day, she was visited by Tsukasa. Her parents allowed him to stay for dinner after hearing his name. Her mother forced Tsukushi to walk him partway home, during which she informed him about going to Atami with Kazuya.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Some days later, Tsukushi headed to Atami accompanied by Kazuya and her parents. Upon arrival, the group went sightseeing before heading to the beach to see Kazuya's family's boat. They then saw Tsukasa approaching on his family's large yacht, much to Tsukushi's horror. The F4, Shizuka, and a number of others came onto shore. Shizuka invited Tsukushi to that night's party. She was hesitant to accept at first, but was ultimately forced to go by her parents. Shizuka gave Tsukushi a full makeover and lent her a designer dress as well. She began to feel as if she was "Cinderella for a night." Shizuka then escorted her into the party, earning compliments from many of the attendees. Once the party kicked off, Tsukushi began to feel out of place and dejected at seeing Rui dancing with Shizuka. The lights then turned off, causing Tsukushi to trip and accidentally kiss Tsukasa.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers Start of fall term Tsukushi promptly ran away after her kiss with Tsukasa. That night, Tsukushi tried to assure herself that the kiss was "no big deal" before falling asleep. Her mother dragged her to the beach the following day. There she came face-to-face with Tsukasa. Sojiro told everyone about seeing the pair kiss the night before. Tsukushi rushed over to Rui to explain that it was an accident. He responded "I don't care who you kiss." Later that day, Tsukushi went to return Shizuka's dress to her. She ended up eavesdropping on Rui confessing his feelings to Shizuka. Witnessing the scene caused Tsukushi to fully realize her own feelings for Rui. Tsukasa and Kazuya then came by and distracted her by starting a cookout. When Rui joined them, she accidentally let him know that he saw him and Shizuka. She told him "Don't hate me," to which he said "If I hated you, would I have helped you?"Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers On the first day of the new term, Tsukushi had a dream about Rui which turned into a nightmare about Tsukasa. Upon waking, she realized she was "going back to the real nightmare." She met Kazuya by the school's gate. He was convinced that they would no longer be bullied after the last night of the Atami trip. Kazuya was quickly proved wrong. Tsukushi comforted him by saying "I'm with you! We won't give up!" She then ran into Tsukasa, who startled her by waving a fake caterpillar in her face. Tsukushi briefly mourned losing her first kiss to "that idiot," before running off to the emergency exit. She was joined there by Rui, who was slightly rude at first. He then invited her to sit next him, allowing for the mood to become lighter. While chatting, Tsukushi admitted to Rui "This was the one ray of hope in my life."Episode 8: "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!," Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi was still at the emergency exit, when Shizuka arrived to ask Rui to accompany her to a photo shoot. She then invited Tsukushi to her birthday party. Shizuka also assured her that she would not invite any of Tsukushi's classmates. Later, she heard a commotion in the hallway and feared Kazuya was being bullied. She instead found Tsukasa hurting another student. After school, Tsukushi returned to the emergency exit to retrieve her books. She tried to quickly leave when she saw Tsukasa there. However, he cornered her. She managed to run away, but tripped which allowed Tsukasa to pin her to the ground. He then kissed her, only stopping when she cried and begged him to stop. Some days later, Tsukushi relayed the ordeal to Yuki, also the only person she told. She then changed the subject by asking Yuki to go to Shizuka's party with her.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Rui's departure to go after Shizuka]] She and Yuki were escorted to Shizuka's party by Kazuya. Tsukushi was nervous about seeing Tsukasa there, after having not seen him for several days. He ignored her for the most part, except for a smirk when she stared at him while he was surrounded by models. Tsukushi began shoveling food into her mouth to hide her annoyance. Shizuka got on stage to announce her decision to return to France. Rui left soon after and asked Tsukushi to tell the others. She wondered over to Tsukasa. After bickering for a bit, Tsukushi started to feel sick. She ended up throwing up on his suit. He brought her home that night, which she only had a vague recollection of in the morning. The next day, Shizuka's decision was the talk of the school. Tsukushi found Rui at the emergency exit. To herself, she wondered whether it was bad for her to want him all to herself.Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers Later the same day, she overheard a group of girls scheming to get Rui for themselves. It shocked Tsukushi, forcing her to realize she had been doing the same thing. She later bumped into Shizuka and begged her to stay in Japan for Rui. Shizuka expressed why she was leaving and Tsukushi accepted it. Once Shizuka left, Rui, who overheard them, confronted Tsukushi. She told him "You might never see her again," to which Rui replied that it was not her business. Tsukushi then ran off in tears. Some days later at the airport, Tsukushi asked Tsukasa if it was "healthy to repress your feelings." She was surprised by his simple answer "It's like there wasn't a relationship to begin with." Rui arrived after Shizuka had gone. Tsukushi yelled at him to go after her. He revealed his plane ticket and kissed Tsukushi on the forehead, before departing.Episode 11: "Love Beyond the Horizon," Boys Over Flowers The following day, Tsukasa walked up to Tsukushi at school and told her "Sunday. One o'clock. The Hanae Mori Building at Omotesando." She was left perplexed about his intentions, but completely dismissed the idea that he was asking her on a date. That Sunday, she went out shopping with her mother for several hours. Tsukushi became anxious about whether Tsukasa was really waiting. When she found him waiting in the snow, she asked him "Have you lost your mind?" He eventually admitted "I thought you were in an accident or something," which made Tsukushi feel guilty. She offered to treat to tea and brought him to cheap place, where they became stuck in the elevator. Tsukushi was nervous about being alone with Tsukasa, before learning he had a fever. She then took care of him until the elevator was opened in the morning.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers Sakurako incident not to tell anyone her secret]] When Tsukushi arrived at school, the other students, including Yuriko and her friends, were suddenly being nice to her. She and Kazuya later found the school bulletin board, which announced that she and Tsukasa were a couple. Tsukushi made some weak attempts to clear up the mistake, while Tsukasa did not try at all. That afternoon, Tsukushi ran into Sakurako Sanjo who she had previously helped at Shizuka's party. Yuriko and her friends then dragged her away to go clubbing. Tsukushi met Thomas, who reminded her of Rui, there. The next morning, she woke up alone in a hotel room. The last thing she remembered was Thomas giving her a drink. Tsukushi became worried that she might have slept with Thomas. She decided to keep it a secret, realizing she would be bullied again if anyone found out at school.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers Later the same day, Tsukushi went to Sakurako's house where she ran into Thomas again. He agreed to keep the previous night a secret, if she went out with him. Once Thomas left, Sakurako confided in Tsukushi that she was afraid of boys and asked for her help with it. Tsukushi's solution was to introduce her to the F4 the following day. After lunch, Yuriko and her friends informed Tsukushi that they had seen Sakurako at a club the other day. She, however, did not believe them. That afternoon, Sakurako handed her a note from Thomas which asked her to meet him. She brought along Kazuya, annoying Thomas. The next day, Tsukushi found Sakurako with the F4. She became jealous, seeing Sakurako acting overfamiliar with Tsukasa. After school, she went to see Yuki whose sister suggested to go clubbing. There Tsukushi saw Sakurako not acting like her innocent self at all.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers At first, Tsukushi was confused after seeing the new side of Sakurako. She eventually decided "If I'm her friend, maybe I should just try to be more understanding." She later took up for Sakurako when Tsukasa made her cry. She then surprised Tsukushi by yelling at her for calling Tsukasa names. In the girls' restroom, Sakurako admitted to having a crush on Tsukasa and Tsukushi revealed that they were not dating. The next day, her classmates began bullying her again. Tsukushi learned that it was because of a photo of her and Thomas being posted on the school's bulletin board. That night, she went to Sakurako's house to confront him. There she learned Sakurako was the one who took and posted the photo. Tsukushi defended herself to Sakurako, saying "You might've called me an "ugly waste" but take a good look at yourself in the mirror."Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers Saved by Tsukasa After leaving Sakurako's house, Tsukushi wondered whether Tsukasa had seen the photo yet. She felt that she did not "want to disappoint him," despite thinking that she had hated him. The next day, Tsukushi headed to school nervous but resolved. She was first met with a strangely quiet campus. At her locker, Tsukushi was hit in the stomach with a bat by a male student. She managed to fight back and run away, but was eventually caught outside. Tsukasa then arrived and ordered them to stop. Sakurako interrupted to show him the photo, explaining "She deserves what she's getting." Tsukushi pleaded with him, "I don't care if no one else believes me as long as you do!" He ultimately walked away, leaving her with the bullies. Next, she was tied to a car. Kazuya tried to help her but was immediately subdued.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa eventually came back to save Tsukushi. He held her in his arms, saying "If you say it didn't happen, I believe you." Tsukasa then picked her up and helped her to his house. There Tsukushi took a bath, during which she remembered Tsukasa's arms, thinking "It felt like I was being protected from all the evils of the world." She then started to feel bad for pretending to date him. Afterwards, Tsukushi was brought to Tsukasa's room where he cleaned up her wounds. He asked about Thomas, leading her to say "Don't tell me you're jealous" jokingly. He admitted "I am jealous" and told her that he loved her. Tsukasa then kissed her. Once she left the room, Tsukushi struggled with what to do about Tsukasa's feelings. The next morning, she discovered that Tsukasa had left early. She rushed to school, where she stopped him from torturing the bullies from earlier.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers When Rui returned, Tsukasa announced to him that he was dating Tsukushi. She tried to stop him with no success. That afternoon, she ran into Thomas while walking home. He told her about Sakurako's childhood. The next day, news of her having plastic surgery was spread around school. Tsukushi stubbornly thought "Serves her right," though she still appeared bothered by the bullying. Later, Tsukasa gave her a pager and told her to come whenever he called. Tsukushi became further annoyed by his behavior when she discovered over-sized furniture at her home. He then called her and told her to meet him at a club. Tsukushi went only to tell him to take back the furniture. She was distracted by seeing Rui kissing a girl. The next day, Tsukushi stepped in when she saw Yuriko and her friends berating Sakurako. She told her "Don't think that I've forgiven you yet."Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Rui's return Tsukushi went to the emergency exit, where she met Rui. He took her by surprise by suggesting she be with him instead of Tsukasa, which he then laughed off. Once Tsukushi left, she felt dizzy from her fast beating heart. After school, Tsukasa informed her that they were going to his family's villa. Tsukushi became annoyed and refused to go since her parents would be mad. He then informed her that he already received permission from them. They boarded his plane shortly. A scared Tsukushi clung to Tsukasa's neck during take-off. Once on the island, Tsukasa showed her her room before saying they would be sharing it. Tsukushi became nervous about the implications of his words and later became depressed after learning a girl was sharing a room with Rui. She went to be early. Tsukasa followed and told her that he would sleep on the couch.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers Unable to sleep, Tsukushi took a walk on the beach. She found Rui, who asked her to hold him. After a while, he began to tell her about his time in France with Shizuka. Her beeper interrupted their conversation. She returned to the villa, where she lied to Tsukasa about being alone. Tsukushi felt guilty for lying after hearing how worried he was from Sojiro and Akira. The next morning, she joined the F4's game of volleyball. She hit Tsukasa with the ball by accident, nearly knocking him out. Tsukushi sat next to him in shade while he recovered. A few minutes later, they were surprised by the arrival of Kazuya and Sakurako on his boat. Later, Kazuya informed everyone about Shizuka's betrothal. Tsukushi immediately that was the reason for Rui's strange behavior. That night, she returned to the beach. She cried as she told him "I can't leave you alone." He then kissed her.Episode 20: "Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance She was typically characterized a plain, normal girl with average looks. Tsukushi was said to "clean up pretty good," when her hair and makeup were done. During her day-to-day life, she opted for no-makeup and usually left her long hair down. Before confronting Tsukasa, she wore her hair in pigtails everyday. Personality and traits Tsukushi was a simple girl who wanted to live her life normally. She did not want to attend Eitoku Academy in the first place and often thought it was a mistake that went there. Tsukushi had a strong sense of justice, which was tempered a bit during her first year of high school. She regained it when her friend Makiko angered the F4. From that point on, Tsukushi was able to herself at school. Behind the scenes *Tsukushi is voiced by Maki Mochida in the anime version of Boys Over Flowers and the short film. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Makino family (anime) Category:Tokyo residents